electrical_impulsefandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Crow
Artemis Crow or formerly Persephone Jones is one of the main protagonists for the series 'Electrical Impulse' who uses the quirk electrical impulse to help people and become a hero. Though they were born Persephone Jones then they were reborn into Artemis Crow after an incident that occurred when they were thirteen leaving them to die and come back to life making her become Artemis Crow. Their powers came around when they died giving them an advantage in their job of hacking which they then used as a way to get the money till going under Rouge's wing during her time learning about her quirk Appearance As a character, Artemis stands at 5'6 who can be identified through their light purple freckles, striking blue eyes and short choppy midnight and purple hair. Their upturned golden brown eyes with small irises give them a more unnatural look which changes to icy blue when using their quirk Electrical Impulse. Their choppy midnight and purple hair frame her face with a French bob style that she styles with her goggles. Through their experience with the underground hero, Rouge, they gain muscle with exercises like lifts and running which builds up their strength which helps when using her quirk as she knows where she gains and loses muscle/fat when fighting. Their hands have been shaped by her training with them scarred and worn with lightning shaped marks across their fingers and the use of bandages to help preserve them after a battle. At DA, Artemis can be seen wearing a more customised uniform: light grey jumper over the top of a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. Ways they customised their uniform is with accessories like a choker and fingerless gloves which she also wears in hero training. Training consists of a dark blue jumper or shirt with black shorts and grey shoes. Their hero costume consists of a studded leather jacket, grey long-sleeved shirt, grey ripped jeans and red boots, fingerless gloves and goggles are also apart of the costume. Personality Artemis is a sarcastic, unsocial and quiet character who frequently can be seen reading or hacking in their free time as a way to get out of boredom. They do have an understanding of a few emotions but they still feel awkward around situations where they have no understanding of what is going on around them which can cause them to leave the area or break down. Their anxiety can also be shown with their lack of understanding things that they do not care about like maths where they only care about things linking to hacking. They also have many self-stimulating habits like snapping and clicking her fingers which they do when thinking and listening to the same music/sound over and over when having a panic attack. They carry around books and notebooks which takes notes on people around them like actions or emotions which they learn from to help them understand people around them. As a hero, they are brave and caring with Artemis choosing to help friends around her to get to their goals while slowly getting theirs. Artemis has a knack of knowing what is going to happen as seen when they randomly go into action any time she feels something which they nicknamed as their spidey sense. Their heroic deeds of helping people can be seen in chapter 3 when they help to friend Jack after he is injured during training stimulation where they turned off all the equipment so he can get out, people like Rouge, their teacher Crow and many more of 4E students. Rouge helped grow Artemis as a character as before he helped them as they were living with their grandma who died during when he helped Artemis. Artemis has said she wants to be a hero like Rouge who uses his quirk to help rescue and protect civilians but other heroes like Crow also gives them the inspiration to push themselves with non-quirk styled fighting techniques. Abilities + Quirk As a quirk, Electrical Impulse is powerful the more you train or change yourself as you can see with many enhancements Artemis creates in their fingerless gloves which protect people around them and Artemis themselves. Her fighting style links to her powers by using short distance styled fighting to draw in fighters and force them out of her electrical space. Their knowledge of surroundings gives them an advantage as they use buildings and sloped areas as an advantage for capturing her classmates and villains. Equipment Fingerless Gloves: one of the main accessories they wear, the gloves help control their powers outside of fighting while also giving an advantage during a fight as they absorb hits and can be used against fighter. '''Valkyrie Suit: '''based on hero costumes like Rouge and Crow's Artemis combines them with shock absorbing outfit of a dark blue leather jacket, grey bulletproof undershirt, black ripped jeans and red thigh high boots.Category:DA students Category:Class 4E Category:Interbody quirk Category:Transformation quirk